Jealousy
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: This is a two-shot, Aomine's and Kagami's POV about how they felt when they saw the other party with someone. 0510. AoKaga.
1. Kagami's POV

Wow, I guess I've been away for a long long time huh? Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm busy RP-ing than writing stories nowadays. Gosh, there's still two multi-chapter fics waiting for me.. What am I doing?! OAO Anyways, this is an AoKaga fic~ I've been loving them for who knows how long and so, I decided to write a story about them after reading some. They're really cute, I love them!

Oh and one last thing, this is my first time writing in present tense, I bet there will be a lot of grammatical error when you readers read this. I'm sorry for all those, I don't really know how to write in present tense. I hope you readers can correct me, I'm willing to change! :D

Alright, I'll stop with my nagging, enjoy~

* * *

_Muchmunchmunchmunchmunch._

The crumbs from the hamburger that I am currently eating fell onto the table. I don't mind it and continue to munch on this delicacy. Some more crumbs continues to fall, just like the rain that is pouring outside of the window too. It never stop.

When I first decided to come into this restaurant, was to get shelter but my stomach grumbled the moment I took my sit. I didn't wanted to buy anything but ended up buying 20 hamburgers. I don't regret buying it. I enjoy my time here. Munching my hamburger while watching as the rain falls.

Ah, damn. My eyelids are starting to feel heavy... It must be the extra training session Coach had planned. Damn her. I blink plenty of times to get the sleepiness out of my head but fails miserably. As I am about to fall into slumber, something striking invades my eyes. Pink. I lift my nodding head up straight and look closer. Eh? Isn't she Touou High's manager? That big boobs cutie?

I watch with slightly flushed cheeks - she was damped in rainwater - and try to look closer. But I regretted it. I hope I never saw that scene. She runs to a tall tan male with dark blue hair with a smile on her face before her lips starts moving. I can see the annoyed expression on that guy's face while he scoots the umbrella he was holding to the female. She was asking him to share the umbrella. The blush on my cheeks fades to nothing as my burger left hanging in the air.

Aomine and his manager is sharing an umbrella. I stare with a bemused expression.

I know Aomine. He's a guy who won't do it when he does not like it. I can see that he is annoyed but why did he shared the umbrella? Is he somehow...attracted to her? Possible, right?

Aomine loves boobs, _big _boobs, and she has one. Even though we're dating, no, not dating, never. Rephrase. Aomine and I are like sex partners. We do it when we feels like it. Um, not really. To speak it boldly, I go along with him. When he wants to do it, then we'll do it.

_...mi-kun._

He...He doesn't like me. Not like how I feel for him. Did he got bored of me? Well of course, I don't have soft, bouncy and big chests. My chest is as hard as a rock, totally different from Aomine's interests. It's not shocking to see him moving on to some other ones. Especially if the one is the manager. I always knew they have something. I just didn't want to face it.

_Kagami-kun._

"Woah!" I jolt up from my sit and turn to where the sound echoed from as my hamburger falls from my hand. I curse and take a look at the wasted food before back to the figure standing in front of me. "Don't appear out of a sudden like that, Kuroko!" I bark at Kuroko, my shadow. Gosh! I really cannot get used to this!

I sigh and patted my chest to reassure I'm still alive as Kuroko takes his sit across from me. Jeez, he decides things on his own. I tear the wrapping off from another burger and much it before glancing up at Kuroko. "Sho, bwhut duo wyou wbant?"

"Kagami-kun, please don't speak with your mouth full." He stares blankly at me as his hands slowly unwraps his cheeseburger.

I roll my eyes inwardly and swallowed the mouth-full of meat. "So?"

"It's raining and I need shelter." He answers stupidly. Of course I know that! I give him a look and chomp another bite from my burger. Immediately, he knows what I was conveying.

"I was wondering why were you staring at Aomine-kun with such hurt on your face." I almost choked on my food and gulp it down in an instant when he stated that embarrassing shit with such a straight face. I was about to say it's none of his business but I can see the slightly furrowed brows above his dull eyes. He seriously is worried about me. I sigh.

"I'll tell you later." He smiles slightly and I return it with a smirk.

"By the way Kagami-kun," His expression returns to normal and he pointed at the side of his lips. "Sauce." He smiles.

It didn't take long for me to register it and wipe it away. After that, I lengthen my arm to grab onto Kuroko's head and squeeze it gently. "Don't you smile, you asshole. Why are you sitting here of all places?!" I growl and squeeze harder. I think I'm just expressing my frustrations on him but who cares. He doesn't feel pain anyways. I do this to him all the time.

"It hurts, Kagami-kun." He munches on his burger and stares up at me with an expressionless face. See? I smirk.

* * *

"As you can see, I-"

"Another."

"Wait till I'm-"

"Kagami-kun."

"..." I stare at Kuroko blankly with frustrations as he shoves an empty bowl into my face. I grumble and snatch it, earning a smugly smile from Kuroko, before getting off my couch and head straight to the kitchen. I place the bowl on my wooden table gently, not wanting to vent my anger on an innocent piece of wood, and open my cupboard before taking out a pack of chocolate crackers. I open it unwillingly and pour some into the container. _At least I still have some for myself._ I smile at that thought before a devilish thought shot right into my mind. _What if Kuroko said it's too little and wanted more? I don't want to come back here all the way... _With a reluctant shake of my hand, some more crackers are shoved into the bowl. I let out a sigh and keep the few delicacies back into cupboard.

I go back to the living room and slam, not really, put the bowl in front of Kuroko as he immediately takes one and stuffs it into his mouth. I roll my eyes inwardly and continue my complain about Aomine, for the _fourth _time.

"I like Aomine..." I confess with a faint blush tainted on my cheeks as I tangle my fingers together, resting my chin on them.

"I know." Kuroko stated bluntly. Wait, how does he-

"You're facial expression shows everything whenever you're around Aomine-kun." Judging by my surprised expression, he explained with an oh-so-obvious face. Ugh, sometimes I hate his expressionless but still full of expression face.

"Okay." I nod in satisfaction and continue. "But you know... He doesn't really pay attention to me. He...I know he's an arrogant and selfish and sick and perverted and sexy and hot and seductive and-" And here comes me. My face blush many shades of red before I realized what I just said. "Damn..." I bury my face into my palms as I mumble to myself. I can't believe I just said something like that in front of someone else! I always keep it to myself.

"Point taken." Kuroko bugs in when he noticed that I'm kinda at war with myself. Although it sounds very annoying but I'm glad that he did that. My head rouse from my palms as I try to pick up every piece of myself before I go on.

"The point is, I want Aomine to know about my feelings." It is really hard to spit that out. I sounded like a schoolgirl but never mind.

"Hn. So how do you plan to do that?"

"I...don't know." I make a confession.

Kuroko sighs and he places back the now hollow bowl back on the table. "Well, Aomine-kun is dense. The only way to let him notice something is to tell him face-to-face, bluntly, straightforwardly."

_Damn. _I curse in my head. I'm not good at being straightforward. I'm a tsundere. W-Well, that's what my teammates and Kuroko always call me but I never will admit it out loud. I knit my brows together and think, hard of a way to convey my feelings to that idiotic Panther.

"I can tell him though, if you want." Kuroko says. I blink at him. It is a very good idea, maybe it'll work but will Aomine be satisfied just by that? I don't know about Aomine, hell, I don't even know whether he likes me or not. What if he does? If he does and Kuroko's the one doing the confession, will he think that I'm a wuss and despise me for not being manly enough? Gosh, I should really stop this, the whole thinking-to-me-self thing. It's giving me the headache.

"So?" Kuroko once again leads me back to the real life.

"Um... No, thank you." I've decided. I will not appear as a wimp to Aomine, I will confess to him with my own voice and lips! "I can handle this." I give Kuroko a reassuring smirk and Kuroko seems content because he replied with a knowing smile.

And when I thought the storm is already over, the doorbell rings.

* * *

"I'll go get it." Kuroko offers and stands up. Hn, that's the least he can do for eating up most of the crackers I bought from the US. Ugh, just by that thought made my heart clench. I shrug it off like it's nothing and take the bowl to the kitchen to do some washing and cleaning. I don't like it when my home is all dirty and gross.

The doorbell keep ringing non-stop, gosh! I roll my eyes while washing the oily bowl, letting Kuroko to deal with whoever that annoying visitor is. It didn't take long for me to wash a mere bowl. I dry is with a dry cloth and place it in its respective place.

"Yo, Tetsu," My entire body freezes. I never expected that voice to appear so quickly. I run to the living room as fast as possible and the one appeared in front of my eyes is the one who invaded my thoughts the whole time.

"Aomine..." I mumble out unconsciously.

"Hello, Aomine-kun." Kuroko greets Aomine normally.

Aomine smirks, leaning on the door frame oh so sexily with his damped hair and body. I blush a bright shade of red at my fantasy and try to make it go away. "Why are you here?" I try to make him avert his attention by striking up a subject.

"Why is Tetsu here then?" He asks nonchalantly. Why is he interested in this anyways? Is it that weird for Kuroko to appear in my apartment?

"It's none of your business." I turn my head away, trying to hide my blush. We were talking about him and my feelings for him, there's no way I'd tell Aomine that! And so, I just gave him a straightforward yet cruel reply.

"We were discussing about something crucial." Kuroko helped me. I am grateful for that. But I don't think Aomine will buy it.

"Hn, something that much of a confidential thing that even your boyfriend cannot poke into?" Aomine said in a jealous tone. Wait, there's no way he'd be jealous. We're not even- Hah?! Boyfriend?! W-Who is?!

"Who said you're my boyfriend?!" My lips seem to move on its own and blurted it out. The blush on my cheeks spreads like wild fire as I try to glare at Aomine. He seems amused.

"Heh." He smirks and straightens his back before walking towards me, ignoring Kuroko. Kuroko seems to realize that and smartly, he excuses himself followed by a thumbs up. Ugh, I really want to smack that face of his but I appreciate it.

"What do you want?" I ask. I haven't settle down my feelings yet and he appear right after I've made a decision? Oh, isn't that too timely? Anyways, I've got to make him go away, I'm not ready yet. "If there's nothing, you can go now." I try to appear as normal as I can, hoping that Aomine will buy it. But he's sharp, I doubt it.

"My my, aren't you demanding?" Aomine speaks in a playful tone. I snap back to senses when I realized how off Aomine is right now. He's not usually like this, what happened? There's no way he'll talk to me like this.

"You... What happened?" I question in concern and fear.

"It's none of your business." He mimics my previous tone and I feel that I'm being make fun of. I frown at that, Aomine had cross the line.

"Get lost, Aomine." I hiss in menace but Aomine doesn't seem intimated, however, he slams me onto the wall and traps me in both of his arms. I am shock by his sudden dominate self and fear that he might...hurt me. "Stop, what do you think you're doing?"

"Just shut up and moan for me." He says in a cold and emotionless voice before biting me on my collarbone, making a mark. He never did this to me. We made a contract; he can't leave any hickeys where it's visible to the others, and now, he broke it. I don't really mind but what scares me the most now is the tone Aomine used just now. It's like he was-

Before I could continue with my thoughts, Aomine had pulled my shirts up to my chest and bites my harden nipple; I flinch at that. It is too sudden but delightful that it made me moan out softly. I can see the satisfied smirk plasters on his face before it turns into a sadistic one. My eyes widen.

He lifts both my legs up and rests them on his own shoulders before busying himself with my pants. I don't know what to do at that time, I just freeze there and let Aomine pull my pants down to my knee, and it hit me.

"W-What are you-?!" I shout in fear. It's unlike him. Usually he would lick my ear and down to my neck before teasing with my nipples and more teasing before he enters me, but now? I am scared. "S-Sto-"

"Shut up already." He leans in and smashes his lips to mine, harshly. I did not kiss back, of course, I don't like it. However, Aomine doesn't give a shit about my respond and probes his tongue in forcefully whilst unzipping himself, biting my lower lip. I hiss in pain and clutch his shoulder tightly, shutting my eyes close. I hate this Aomine.

Seeing as I am distracted, Aomine takes this opportunity and spreads my thighs apart before thrusting into me, hard.

"Ahh!" I cry out loudly in agony as tears start to find its way out of my eye sockets. My fingers dig into Aomine's shoulder as I tighten around his member due to being uncomfortable, gritting my teeth in pain.

He smirks and looks up at me. "You're enjoying being rape, don't you?" Wha- Of course I don't! What is he- "See? Your cock is throbbing so enthusiastically while your asshole tightly squeezes my dick; you're aroused, aren't you?"

After he's done spitting my dignity, he starts to move and I swear, that is the most painful experience I've ever had. I cried out again and hug Aomine's neck tightly by instinct as my toes curls themselves. He's not being gentle at all.

We had rough sex before but not anywhere near this. Even though Aomine may be rough in sex but he will kiss me lovingly to distract me from the pain and will caress me to make me relax. I love that side of him. That's the only way to confirm he still isn't fed up with me, only way to let me think that there still might be a chance of me and Aomine being a couple, the only way of telling me he still loves me.

But I could not sense any of that anywhere now.

I'm frightened, thoroughly.

Aomine's rough thrusts snaps me back to the reality. Only now I notice how painful having my entrance abused, I never knew because Aomine's always by my side. But now, he seems lost and it seems like I am being raped by a total stranger.

Tears starts to trickle down my cheeks as moans of pleasure escapes themselves from my lips, I'm no longer in control of my body now. I feel a warm sensation wrapping around my member before pumping it along with Aomine's thrusts. It was neither pleasurable or heavenly, it's Hell. All I can do is shout, moan, groan and cry to ease Aomine's ears.

Not long after, I feel Aomine's hot seeds filling my lower half as I too dirtied his palm with my cums. I pant heavily for oxygen as Aomine pulls out from me. For a second there, part of me was scared and afraid that Aomine will just leave me be and go away but another part of me was hoping he'd do so. I would never knew how to face him again anymore after such a thing happen. However, Aomine does none of those and hugs me. I am shock.

"Don't..." He mumbles softly I can barely hear and he continues. "Don't do that ever again." He finishes his sentence. I am confuse, I don't know what he's talking about. What did I do to make Aomine feel so...hurt?

I blink in confusion before he cups my cheek, forcing me to bore into his blue orbs. I blush immediately.

"You and Tetsu, don't act so couple-like, I don't like it." He must have sensed my confusion because he answers what I'm lost about. Wait, he meant Kuroko and I? We're just teammates, nothing more. Don't tell me...

"Are you jealous?" I ask incredulously.

"What do you think?" His voice is kinda childlike and I think I see a faint blush dusted across his cheeks. Aww, Aomine's so cute sometimes. I chuckle and grab the side of Aomine's head before gluing our forehead together.

"I love you, Aomine." I confess with my eyes closed and a flushed face. I finally said it! I'm literally dancing in joy inside my head.

If I thought that my accomplishment just now is happy enough to send me to heaven, then I'm wrong on so many levels because Aomine said that same thing. I can't believe my ears at first but after receiving a flick on my forehead and a passionate kiss on my lips, I can't help but let myself believe in his words.

* * *

"Kagamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Aomine's lazy voice rings in my ear as my head instinctively turns itself to that direction. Aomine has one of his arms on the door frame as he leans forward slightly with an arched back while wearing his Touou jacket. I find it really sexy when he does that.

I roll my eyes and pass the ball to Kuroko before jogging to him. "What do you want?" I ask and rest both my hands on my hips. "Don't you need to practice?"

"Spare me the lecture now." He waves his hand in front of my face lazily before straightening his back, his bored expression turns into his usual smirk face. "Let's get us something to eat, I'm starving."

"Um, I still have- Hey!" Aomine didn't let me finish my sentence and pulls me with him while I hastily follow him. _Jeez. _I sigh in my head but I can't help myself but smile on the surface. "You're hopeless." I tease him.

"You're no where better than me." He counters back with a smirk as he tangles our fingers together. I squeeze his hand and walk along with him. I wonder if my teammates saw this scene but even if they did, I don't mind.

* * *

A/N: Hn, I like how it turned out~ Hehe~ BD Hope you readers enjoyed this piece of fluffiness! By the way, the next chapter is in Aomine's POV. ^^


	2. Aomine's POV

And here we have Aomine's POV! I tried my best in expressing Aomine out, hope I did well... ^^" But for now, enjoy! BD

* * *

_Splashsplashsplashsplash._

I walk in the puddles of water along the streets with a nonchalant face. I just came back from my afternoon nap and is about to go home. A sudden urge to yawn came to me when I reached the traffic light. It's red. Fuck it. I don't have any patience for this but whatever, rules are rules. I don't want to find myself dying. After all, someone annoying can't live without me.

I smirk at myself when that someone popped up in my mind. As I am about to engross myself in my fantasies of him, sounds of someone running towards me was heard. I turn to glare blankly at the figure but she just give me a fucking smile. I ignored her smile and face back to the road in front of me and she just whines. Is she a baby?!

"What do you want?" I ask out of annoyance. She'll keep on whining and whining non-stop if I don't, trust me. She's as annoying as you can ever imagine.

"I'm damped." She pouts and pulls the sticking fabric away from her collarbone. I glance at her through the corner of my eyes. Is she serious? Her top is almost transparent and her bra is obviously visible now. Oh, that explains why the uncles beside me are staring at her. Jeez, she should learn to take care of herself.

I shorten our distance to share part of the umbrella with her. A gratitude smile spreads across her wet face as she snuggles closer. I feel something nudging my arm and look down. Her boobs are seriously F cup by now. She should change her bra too, her nipples are sticking out. I shake my head and shifted my gaze back to the road in front of me. Fucking road. The cars just passes by like the road is their's. Tch, fucking bastards.

The traffic lights too. I hate them. They are like the most slowest thing ever! I wait for it like 10 minutes and it is still red. Fucking life. I cursed out loud, receiving loathed gazes from the pedestrians around me. Heh, as if I care. I turned to observe my surroundings, trying to find something entertaining like soaked wet big boobs chicks. Unfortunately, there's none. Ugh, everything's against me. Maybe the traffic lights were malfunctioned or something. It's too damn fucking slow.

As I am really bored out of my mind, I spot a familiar red haired dude and a barely noticeable teal haired male, Kagami and Tetsu, located inside of a fast food restaurant. I focus my gaze on that pair with slight interest. They are bickering, more to a one-sided quarrel since the red haired one's the one who's complaining. He seems very caught up in the fight because he jumps up and grabs the other party's head. It seems really hurting but the smaller of the two is emotionless and the brawnier male seems satisfied by his reaction because he smirks.

My eyes widen at the scene. They look like a pair of couple and I can't help but feel jealous. I know I have no rights to feel this way because, by all means, Kagami and I are not dating. I never asked him out and he did not too so I never categorized us as a couple. We never dated or did something sweet since we're both males. All we did was fight and then we'll make up after I fucked him hard. He knows he loves it. I feel a sense of superior in me but when I see them having such a couple-like conversation, my heart twisted in pain.

The sound of the traffic light turning green resounds around me and I can feel Satsuki tugging me on my sleeves, signalizing me to go. Tch, I'm no idiot, I know it's green already. I shrug her off and shove the umbrella into her hands before walking to the other side of the road by myself with the rain pouring down on me. I don't feel like having any company now. All I am thinking now is Kagami is so getting punished.

A real sweet punishment, of course.

* * *

The downpour is very heavy, it's like millions of needles piercing right into my back but I never give a damn. I don't care. My body's well built, such vulnerable rain drops could not hurt me. However, they are starting to hurt me more. It's just like my feelings towards that stupid Tiger. As the time passes, my feelings towards his grew. Both joy and jealousy.

He hangs out with Tetsu very often and I can't control myself but feel inferior. That feeling grew and grew until it's starting to engulf the whole of me. I don't even know why I fell for him. First thing first, he doesn't have big chests. In addition, his chests are as hard as rock and not as soft and comfy as petite little female's huge chests. But I can't help but feel... I don't know how to put it. Whenever I saw Kagami, there's this happiness in me. His innocent grin, his wonderful and built physique and his very adorable personality.

I love every part of him, to put it more clearly.

Damn. I sound like a weak and puny schoolgirl. I shiver at that thought and abscond to a shelter, the rain is getting more painful by the minute. I dry myself by squeezing the rain from my clothing before trying to insulate myself. Fuck, it's fucking cold out here. I growl to myself and rub my palms together to regain heat in my hand before placing them on my cheeks. Damn, why must I end up in such a situation for pondering over that stupid Kagami? Tch, and he's not at his warm and cosy apartment with Tetsu...

_Wait, with Tetsu? _

I swear I saw Tetsu walking back to Kagami's apartment but why? _Maybe there's something they want to discuss about. Or some homework. Or some assignments from their Coach. However, that doesn't drop the possibilities of them having_ fun_, right?_ I stop whatever warming movements I was doing and start to think about it thoroughly. There's no way Kagami and Tetsu are dating because...

They do look like a couple.

My entire face darkened as I punch the wall beside me. I hate that thought! So very hate it! I hate it how they can always be together while I can only just be by his side when he's free. Kagami's even spending his free time with Tetsu more often now. What if... What if Kagami got bored of me? Or he's already tired of my attitude towards him? Anyways...

I don't give a fucking fuck.

My knuckle on the wall loosen as a smirk spread across my face. _Heh, so what? _I let a manipulative chuckle slip from my lips before I comb my hair upwards. Damn the hair is getting in the way. Kagami's mine now, mine and mine only. I already fucked him and gave him tons of hickeys, countless. Tetsu can never top that. Even though I was so sure of myself, I still ran to Kagami's apartment as fast as my legs could carry me.

_Just so you wait, Kagami. I'm going to pound into you immediately. Patience. _

* * *

It didn't take me long to reach Kagami's apartment, I've already memorized the short cuts to it. I've been to his house plenty of times, more than Tetsu, for sure. I press the doorbell and wait, waiting for someone to open it.

Not long after, the door creaks open and a tiny head pops out from the gap. "Yo, Tetsu." I smirk at him, already expecting him to greet me first hand. He seems shock but it's not obvious because he still has his emotionless mask on. Tetsu widens the door gap to enable me to have a better view inside.

"Aomine..." Ah, Kagami's out. He is even more shocked than Tetsu. Seriously, is it that much of a surprise for his boyfriend to appear in front of his doorstep? Tetsu greets me after that. I lean onto the door frame, putting on my usual smirk as I stare at Kagami. Hn, I must have look sexy in this pose with my current condition because Kagami's cheeks turn into a tomato after seeing me.

Before I even spoke, Kagami beats me to it. He asks me why am I doing in his apartment. Hn, I didn't know we need a reason to appear in front of someone's house. "Why is Tetsu here then?" I did not answer his question because I don't think I have to and straightforwardly asks him what I wanted to know.

"It's none of your business." Kagami says, not looking me in the eyes. He's definitely hiding something for me and I hate that. How brave of him to finally hide something from me eh, Kagami?

"We were discussing about something crucial." Tetsu barges in. Something important huh? Judging by that blush on Kagami's cheek, it must be something embarrassing. Don't tell me Kagami confessed to Tetsu?! Wha- No way. Kagami won't do the confessing, he's a tsundere, he'd never confess to someone. But it's Tetsu we're talking about. Maybe Kagami can confess to him because he practically has no emotion.

...Okay, maybe I'm not being reasonable but I am certain that I don't like this between them now.

I begin to pick up my cool. "Hn, something that much of a confidential thing that even your boyfriend cannot poke into?" I mock him. I tried to make it sound less jealous as possible but I don't know if it worked because Tetsu gave me a look after that. I ignore it of course. But that denser than a rock Kagami doesn't seem to notice, hn, nice.

I only noticed that I said the word 'boyfriend' when Kagami shouted, gosh, ain't he loud! Oh? Why did he got so worked up? I don't know why I said that word too but it just came out on its own. Anyways, Bakagami tries to glare at me but it doesn't even work a bit. Jeez, I should show him how to make a decent glare next time. Unfortunately, I have to deal with this first.

A soft "Heh." was heard before I straighten my back, starting to walk towards that idiot. I didn't mean to ignore Tetsu's presence but there's nothing to talk with him. I don't want to see him now and just as expected, he kindly walked away from us. Thank you, Tetsu.

When I am just a few steps away from Kagami, he asks me what do I want and immediately shoos me away after it. Wow, now that's a really demanding request there, Kagami; I tell him with the most jerkass tone I possess. I really enjoy this time now. Oh, Kagami's expression now. So shocked and surprised. Does he think that I'm always the good-old-Aomine? I change when someone I adore is being snatched away right in front of me. I have what I want.

"It's none of your business." I give him a reply similar to his previous one when he asked me what has gotten into me with that fake concern of his. I'm not going to fall for it after such a scene just occurred right in front of my eyes.

I don't think I've went overboard because Kagami starts to give me the pissed off and menacing look. So my actions just now is counted as over the line but what he did with Tetsu just now is not? I don't think that's logical. There may be another reason behind it but I don't care; what I care is what happened just now and how I am going to punish him.

I push him onto the nearest wall, cornering him in between my outstretched arms as I stare at him. The fear in Kagami's eyes are so obvious that it made me want to ravish him more. Even though he seems frightened but his voice never falter and I love that part of him. He just doesn't learn, does he? I smirk in my head, trying to keep my surface as cool as possible.

"Just shut up and moan for me." I demand him before leaning in, leaving a hickey on his collarbone. I know I'm not supposed to do this, it's against our rules, but nothing make sense now. After done marking my property, I lift up Kagami's shirt to his chest. I stare for a while at his twitching nipples before taking one to my mouth, nice. I bite it hard, earning a pleasant moan from Kagami's lips. A feel of satisfaction overwhelmed me for a second there before I change into the sadistic mode.

I slide my hand down to his thighs, placing his legs onto my shoulder before I start to undo the annoying fabric called pants and pull it to his knee. Kagami seems spaced out when I was doing the procedure but when my fingers caress his thigh to his knee, he snaps back.

"W-What are you-?!" He questions in fretfulness. He almost sounded like a little girl being raped. I don't feel bad though, this is his punishment.

I silence him with my lips crash to his; it is a one-sided kiss, I can feel it. It is my lips and only my lips moving on Kagami's. He's not responding at all, like a wooden block. Of course I'm mad at that. How can he not respond to my kisses? I nudge my tongue in by force while biting his lower lip as my hands busy itself with my pants. Finally, he realizes that he cannot not respond to my movements. He hisses and grabs my shoulders as he closes his eyes tightly.

He seems to only focus on his mouth and forgot all about my now pulled out cock. I slide my hands down to his thighs before spreading it to ensure me enough space to thrust my erection into him. I did not control my pace today, unlike the other days, I purposely did it slowly at first as its speed increases slowly. But today it's not Kagami's lucky day. It's his fault for acting all husband-like in front of Tetsu. This punishment is counted as a light one compare to the ones in my head just now.

When my whole length is already in him, he cries out it pain like a loud whore, tears welled up in his eyes. Hn, pitiful. His nails start to dig into my epidermis and the two rows of his teeth are tightly connected due to the pain he is getting. I feel my penis being tightly squeezed by Kagami's asshole and I can't help but smirk at him.

"You're enjoying being rape, don't you?" I tease him. He seems surprised by my statement but I didn't stop. "See? Your cock is throbbing so enthusiastically while your asshole tightly squeezes my dick; you're aroused, aren't you?" I said with no emotion at all but with a disgusted tone.

I did not give him any spare time to respond because I know, he is not enjoying this at all. Unfortunately, I am enjoying this so damn much. I never noticed how pleasurable is to forget about other's feelings and just fuck into them. I never noticed until now. If I am still my past self, I would never care about how painful and disgusted the other party was and just do what I want; but after having a sex-life with this idiot here, I can't help but have a little sympathy.

Kagami makes me gentle, makes me care about him, makes me know what is the feeling called love. I would never hurt him, I can't imagine a day I would hurt him but, the day has come and it is now. All I did was thrust into him, kissed him maddeningly and abused him, that's what important of all the things I did to him today.

_Kagami cried, _I thought in my head. Despite the pleasurable moans, he shed tears. Not his usual painful tears but hurt and scared tears.

Guilt starts to eat me slowly, it's killing me. The moans Kagami makes arouses me to no end like usual but it's kinda wrong to obtain that from him right now since I've did something abusive to him. It must be his natural reflexes, he's not willing to make those obscenities; his tears proves them all.

Getting enough of the sin I am having, I release myself to ease Kagami's entrance and he too cums with me. He must have misunderstood everything, I must explain to him. I don't want to ruin out relationship, I don't want Kagami to leave me. I take out my manhood and hug him, he flinches in astonishment.

"Don't..." I murmur lightly, I don't know whether he heard it or not but who cares, I'm going to finish it anyways. "Don't do that ever again." I complete my sentence. After what seems like years, he still did not give me any response. He might not know what I'm talking about. I sigh inwardly and pull away from him, cupping his cheeks after that as I stare deeply into his eyes, making his cute self reappear.

I tell him not to act so couple-like with Tetsu because I'm not cool with it. He stayed silence for a while before something ridiculous comes out from his mouth. "Are you jealous?" He questions me curiously.

He is really that stupid and dense. "What do you think?" I say with a slight pout in my voice as light pink dusts my cheeks. He chuckles and places a hand on the side of my head before leaning in to stick our foreheads together. I smile but I'm guessing he did not see that because he has his eyes closed as he confesses with his tomato-like face. My eyes widen at the sudden confession but soon return to its usual shape, smiling in bliss.

"I love you too." is my simple reply. He didn't seem to believe my words at first because he's staring at me with his huge eyes. I shake my head and flick his forehead playfully before pulling him in to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. He kisses back willingly so I'm taking that as him believing my words.

* * *

I just woke up from my nap on the rooftop while my other teammates are practicing at the gym. I yawn lazily and rub my eyes, sitting up with a crouched back. _What to do now that I'm awake? _I question myself. Soon, an idea came to my mind. I smirk and jump up, taking my bag with me before leaving for my destination.

After some walking, I reach Seirin, the school where my boyfriend is at. I smirk and go to their gym. I can hear squeaky voices made by their shoes when I'm only a few steps away from it. The door is open and I just lean my arm on the door frame lazily and call out for Kagami. He hears it immediately and passes the ball in his hand to Tetsu, they must be practicing passing balls, before jogging to me.

"What do you want?" He asks and rests both his hands on his hips, like a nagging mother would. And as expected, he starts to lecture me about skipping practices again.

"Spare me the lecture now." I wave my other hand and straighten my back, smirking. "Let's get us something to eat, I'm starving."

I didn't give him any chance to reject and pull him with me. I knew that he will say that he still has practice and blah blah blah, not giving a damn. "You're hopeless." He says teasingly. I smirk and glance back at him. "You're no where better than me." I retorted intertwines our fingers together. I didn't know why I did that but it just seems right. Kagami gives me a light but loving squeeze and follows me.

One day, I'll announce our relationship to both the members in Seirin and Touou. I want them to see how lucky I am to have Kagami as a lover.

* * *

A/N: Etto.. Is Aomine too soft and cheesy? Because I think he is.. But welp, it's cute too~ OuO Hope you guys liked it as much as you like Kagami's! :D


End file.
